Full Rose Panic!
by RoxxyGirl
Summary: Kaname and Sousuke have continued on with their high school lives. But now, the new guy comes along, and he's the polar opposite of Sousuke! How will the military fanatic handle a mountain who gets whatever he wants!Kan x Sous, and OCxSous
1. Daily Life

Chidori Kaname yawned as she walked out of her apartment complex. Morning was usually not a good time for her. And in his usual spot, stood a particular idiot. Kaname sighed, "You don't have to wait for me every day you know…"

Sagara Sousuke, the source of all her troubles, the man who took a good ten years off her life, the densest, most thickheaded man in the world, and ironically enough, the man she fell in love with, snapped to attention.

"My apologies, Miss Chidori-"

"Kaname." Kaname interjected. Seems like no matter how many times she told him, he refused to get used to calling her by her first name.

"Miss Chidori Kaname. Your safety comes as first priority, and it is extremely difficult to protect you when you are out of my line of sight. Please refrain yourself from leaving my vision at all times unless absolutely necessary. That is all."

'Kah!' Kaname thought to herself, 'that would practically be romantic if he hadn't made it so military.' She sighed. 'Why can't it ever just be 'Oh please Kaname, I just want to be with you as much as possible!" Picturing Sousuke say this made Kaname's brain fritz, causing in her to blankly ahead as she waited for the train.

Sagara started, "Chidori…"

"Ka-na-me!" Kaname glared at Sousuke, "Jeez, how hard is it for you?"

Sousuke snapped to attention. "Yes Ma'am! I will keep that in mind, Ma'am!" An awkward silence passed as Kaname returned to her daydreaming of Sousuke in roses and rainbows.

Sousuke started again, "Chi-" He caught himself, "Kaname…"

"Eh-he-he-he…" Kaname stared ahead with glassy eyes as scenario after scenario ran through her mind. Sagara stared, as he tried to find a way to grab her attention. Finally he decided that being straightforward would probably be for the best. He snapped to attention.

"Kaname, I am not sure how to tell you this…"

"He-he-he…"

"Please rest assured that I was not being inappropriate, nor do I consider this situation inappropriate…"

"He-he-"

"But you are drooling."

"Eh?" Kaname blushed a deep crimson and hurriedly wiped her mouth. Humiliated by both the snickering bystanders, and for being seen in that state by the man she liked, Kaname reacted naturally. She took it out on Sousuke. Out came the halisen, descending like a bird onto its prey, and down went Sousuke, like, well, a Sergeant that angered Miss Chidori Kaname.

"Ka-Ka-Kaname?" Sousuke stuttered as he eyed the halisen from the floor in fear, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Hmph!" Kaname stuck her nose in the air, and walked onto the train, "Nothing that you would understand, Sergeant Sagara Sousuke. Now are you coming to school or not?"

............

............

"Ono D! I have told you multiple times that you cannot bring those types of magazines into the school! Shame on you!" Kagurazaka-sensei's voice echoed across the campus. A group of giggling girls walked past Kaname as she headed towards the entrance. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Oh right!" she held out her hand towards Sousuke, "Gimme." Sousuke stared blankly at her hand. Thinking intensely, he finally came to a conclusion. People have often referenced his relationship with Kaname to that of a dog and its master. Based on this train of thought, the extended hand would naturally mean-

_Plop_

"Shake?" Out came the halisen, down went Sousuke.

"Moron!" Kaname seethed, grinding her heel on Sousuke's head "Give me your gun."

"Kaname?" Sousuke asked, confused, "Why on earth would you need to observe my weapon?"

"Just shut up and hand it over! And wipe that footprint off your face when you see fit to get up, you look like a clubbed seal." Kaname reached into Sousuke's bag, searching. Sure enough, she soon found the Glock 19 hidden in the secret pouch she had sewn. At Sousuke's insistence, she had helped sew a pouch into his bag so that he could smuggle his "self defense weapons" past the teacher at the front gate, at least until it could safely transfer to the back of his trousers.

"Kaname?" Sousuke inquired, as he cleaned his face, "Why do you need my weapon? I can guarantee its functionality and performance are at its peak, and I doubt an amateur like yourself could tell the difference."

"That's not it." Kaname replied, as she fiddled with the gun, "The last time you went wild, you accidentally shot real bullets didn't you? We're not risking that again, so from now on, every day, I'm going to be checking what kind of rounds you load into these damn things. I told you this last week, remember? And how the hell do you open this?" She shook the gun wildly.

Sousuke winced. At this rate, Kaname would become a hazard to herself and those around her, "The button on the side of the grip…"

_Click_

The magazine slid out, and Kaname inspected the bullets closely.

"Okay, good. At least they're rubber." She sighed, "Man, I can't believe I have to do this every da-"

"YOU CAN NOT BRING THESE TYPES OF TOYS INTO SCHOOL!!!" Kagurazaka-sensei's shriek could be heard throughout the entire school. Kaname whirled around, frantically looking for Sousuke.

'Oh damn, did that military nutcase bring something else too?' She rushed towards the entrance, hand gripping the halisen in her bag, prepared to draw at moments notice. She slid to a stop at the school gates, pulled out her weapon of choice, and prepared to strike.

"SOUS-" It wasn't Sousuke. "KE-EEEH?!" Trying to pull back, she tripped over her feet, and fell face first into the dust.

"Yo, you okay there?" A concerned face peered over at her, "Need a hand?"

"Ah, thanks a lot!" Kaname replied, laughing slightly at her own antics. 'Well, this guy's nice. Don't recognize the voice though, maybe he's from a different grade?' She looked up. Shoulder length brown hair, pulled into a ponytail, with short bangs hanging from the side. Yellow eyes, like that of a cat, and a diamond-studded earring in his right ear. Broad shoulders, tan skin, and the school jacket unbuttoned to reveal a plain white cotton tank top underneath. His knuckles were covered in scars, and as he grabbed her arm, the palm felt rough and calloused. When standing shoulder to shoulder, he was a good head taller than her. 'Wow…' Kaname thought, 'Did we ever have someone like him in our school?' She stumbled as she tried to get him, and another large hand shot forward, faster than her eyes could follow, and grabbed her other arm, steadying her.

"Thanks for the help! I owe you one." Kaname flashed him a smile and ran off towards a very panicked Sousuke, who had just run out of the school building, who had some way or another, blown something up, and was now waiting for his punishment. The man bent over and picked up her halisen, watching her jump kick the bewildered sergeant in the head.

"Hoh…?" He chuckled to himself. "Seems like I found something interesting…" He cracked his neck, and the earring in his right ear glimmered in the sun.

"Oi…" Kagurazaka-sensei poked a finger into his chest. "No matter how interesting Miss Chidori is, YOU STILL CAN'T BRING KNIVES TO SCHOOL!!!"

.

.

.

Author's note: The standard disclaimer things all apply, I do not own Full Metal Panic! or any of their characters, only this plotline. Blah blah Blah


	2. The New Guy

Chidori Kaname let out a deep sigh, as her friend, Kyouko Tokiwa, took pictures of an origami swan.

"What's wrong, Kaname?" Kyouko inquired innocently, "Did Sagara do something again?" Kaname put her head in her hands.

"That's putting it lightly. For some reason, Sergeant Bonehead decided it would be funny to blow up a shoe locker."

"Ah." Kyouko took another picture. "But isn't that pretty much a daily thing now? It might piss you off a bit, but it shouldn't make you so depressed."

"Yeah, I know." Kaname mumbled into her arms. "I shouldn't be surprised. And I wouldn't be, if he hadn't blown up someone else's locker." Kyouko looked at her.

"Eh? Someone else's locker?" Kaname sighed again.

"Yup. That moron mistook someone else's shoe locker for his own, and naturally, since the owner switched his shoes out, it had been 'disturbed'. I don't care how much he likes blowing up his own stuff, but to blow up someone else's locker? And a girl's at that!" Kaname groaned, "Her shoes were really expensive too! Geez. Who wears imported 'Miss Sixty' heels to school anyways…what a showoff…"

"Hmm?" Kyouko took a picture of Kaname's depressed face, "Well, Sagara-kun's going to pay her back right? So everything's fine then."

Kaname looked up, "Yeah, I suppose. But when is this guy going to get used to life here, anyways. It's driving me nuts!"

"Neh, Kana-chan, I know I've said this before, but even though you complain about Sagara-kun so much, you really like being around him." Kaname's head shot up, and she started sweating like crazy.

"M-Mah, Kyouko, what are you talking about!" She stuttered, "Sure he's a bit stupid, but he's still my friend, of course I would like being around him!" Kyouko stared, slightly suprised, and then put on an evil smile.

"But y'know, Kana-chan, you seem like you reeeaaaaaallly like being around him." She leaned in and stared Kaname in the eyes. "Reeeeeaaaaaaaallly like it." Kaname drew back, her face frozen in an awkward smile.

'Someone save me!'

_Slam!_

"Will you guys quite down?!" Kagurazaka-sensei slammed the door open. "I could hear the bunch of you from the teachers lounge!" She stormed in and smashed a file on to her desk, kicking the door closed. "Jeez, even though this class is already full of problems!" She glared directly at Sousuke and took a deep breath, regaining her calm. "Okay, okay, first things first. Today-"

_Slam!_

"Hey, guys!" Ono-D rushed in, "Did you know? There's supposed to be a new transfer student today!" He skidded to a halt at the sight of his now extremely agitated teacher.

"Uh...hey there...Kagurazaka...sen..."

Kagurazaka-sensei glared at Ono-D with the fury of a thousand suns, and with a quiet "excuse me...", the poor boy slunk to his seat. Kagurazaka-sensei took a deep breath, and let it out, forcing a smile onto her face.

"As I was saying until someone rudely barged into the classroom, we do have a new transfer student. He has come all the way from California to study with us, so please get along with him." She glared at Sousuke. "Sagara-kun!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Sousuke snapped to attention, while still in his seat.

"Please refrain from nearly killing our new friend this time, if you will."

"Understood!" Sousuke saluted, full of confidence, "I will ensure that the enemy is completely eliminated, leaving no chance for him to recover!" A vein popped in Kagurazaka-sensei's forehead, and she turned her attention to Kaname.

"Chidori-kun?" She asked politely, "May I ask that you keep Sagara-kun on a short leash so he doesn't kill the new transfer student?"

Kaname, who was hiding behind her briefcase, muttered a meek "Yes ma'am..." before sliding down her chair, using her desk as a refuge.

"Very well then! Let me call him in." She walked over to the door, and poked her head out. "Eh? Yukiochi-kun? Yuuukiiioooochiiiiiii-kuuuuun! Where did that boy go...." She came back in, and tapped her chin, perplexed. "Hmm, well, it seems he's run off somewhere. Did he need to use the restroom?"

"Well now, that's a bit rude, don't you think?" A voice in the back of the room piped up.

"True," Kagurazaka-sensei nodded in agreement, "he should have at least told me he was leaving..."

The same voice replied, "So impolite! Maybe you should chew him out a bit, let him know he can't push you around, just because he's a foreigner."

"Hmm, it sounds a bit harsh..."Kagurazaka-sensei furrowed her brows, thinking, "But I suppose I should scold him a bit."

"That's good." The voice sounded consent with her decision, "In fact, after you scold him, you should forgive him! It'll effectively assert your position as the teacher in the classroom, without creating a bad image for yourself."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Kagurazaka-sensei looked up, having reached a decision. "Thank you very much! I never knew we had such a bright student in this class, Mr..." She scanned the students for the speaker, her eyes falling on a figure leaning against the back wall, "Yukiochi-kun!" The speaker slowly walked towards the front of the classroom, throwing the befuddled teacher a lax, two finger salute before picking up a piece of chalk from the chalkboard. He was tall, had broad shoulders, and wore his brown hair in a ponytail. His jacket was unbuttoned, and he had a white cotton tank top underneath. The diamond studded earring he had in his right ear shone in the light, and his hands were wrapped in bandages, leaving only the fingers exposed. He rapidly started writing on the chalkboard, in large strokes, spelling out a name. As he wrote down the last stroke, he flipped the chalk into the air like a coin, and snatched it out again, slamming it into the holder.

"Name's, Yukiochi Akiyama! Good to meetcha!"


	3. My Type

Tan, fit, and absolutely gorgeous. 'This guy's like a model or something...' was the first thing that crossed Kaname's mind. At first look, he seemed a lot taller than her, but upon closer inspection, he was taller by half a head or so. But that closer inspection also brought the 6 pack and iron pecs he was hiding into view. Some of the girls cat called, and others whistled. Yukiochi Akiyama already had the female population under his thumb, and was enjoying every minute of it. He gave a deep bow, and gave the chalk he had pinned to the board to his bewildered teacher. 'Eck, he's kind of a show off...' Kaname grimaced. 'Wait a minute...he seems kind of familiar...'

"Ahem!" Kagurazaka-sensei cleared her throat, trying to regain control, "Does anyone have any questions for Yukiochi-kun?" She smiled sweetly at the new student, "That is, if Yukiochi-kun is willing to satisfy the needs of some poor peasants like us?" At this, Yukiochi bowed again, and crisply replied,

"Why, of course! Anything for my loving little kittens!" He winked at the class, and blew a kiss, causing an uproar loud enough to irritate the teacher from the class next door. As Kagurazaka-sensei repeatedly apologized to the neighboring teacher, Yukiochi grabbed the reigns again, and started answering every question thrown at him with amazing speed.

"Yukiochi-kun! What's your hobbies?"

"I tend to read, work out, and sometimes, I like to just steam in the bath." At the mention of him being in a bath, one of the girls in the third row splurted blood out from the nose, and fainted.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black on myself, yellow on the ladies."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Curry on rice." The class seemed to become more and more infatuated with him by the second.

'This is getting out of hand...' Kaname thought to herself. 'Whats so great about that guy anyways? Sure, he looks good, and is kind of cool. He has fashion, and seems really nice, but that's it! And why can't i shake this feeling that I've met him before!'

Two girls in the front row started prodding a third girl in between them. The third girl blushed bright red, and finally blurted out the question everyone wanted to know the most.

"Yukiochi-kun! Are you single?" Yukiochi looked at her, and strolled over. Lifting her head by the chin with his index finger, he leaned in until he was only an inch away from her face.

"Why don't we find out?" At this, the screams increased in volume, and the ruckus continued until a very aggitated Kagurazaka-sensei stomped back into the class.

"WILL YOU GUYS BEHAVE YOURSELVES!" she roared, silencing the entire room almost instantly. Yukiochi shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly, surrendering control back to the very harrassed teacher. "Yukiochi-kun, I believe everyone has already asked their questions. Why don't you take a seat."

Yukiochi flashed her a smile. "Okay," he crooned, "Where do you want me to sit, Kagurazaka se-n-sei?" Kagurazaka-sensei blushed and quickly hid her face behind the roll call register, waving her hand wildly towards the class.

"Alright," Yukiochi pointed at the seat next to Kaname's, walking towards it as Kagurazaka-sensei chastised herself for 'acting like a high school girl', "I'll just sit right here then, that okay se-n-sei?" Without waiting for an answer, he plopped into the chair, and cracked his neck. Kaname stared at him, desperetly trying to recall where she had seen Yukiochi in the past.

'Was it a poster? Maybe he _is_ a model...' She turned away, thinking hard. 'Maybe if I get a better look...Oh, I know! I'll just introduce myself, as the good neighbor!' She turned back to Yukiochi, with her best smile on, only to discover that he was staring just as intently at her. 'Wh-What?' Kaname panicked, 'Better if I just follow through on the plan, although him staring at me makes it kind of hard...'

"H-Hi there Yukiochi-kun! My names Chidori Kaname. Good to meet you!" She extended her hand as a greeting, "I hope we can become good friends!" Yukiochi smirked, and gripped her hand.

"Good to meet you, Miss Chidori Kaname!" He laughed a little, "Or should I say, Little Miss Cinderella?"

"Eh?" Kaname drew back, slightly shocked. "What are you talking about Cinderella?"

Yukiochi laughed again."Well, while not nearly as romantic, I guess your case still does resemble the Cinderella story." He reached into his bag, looking for something. "Here, this belongs to you right? You're 'glass slipper'?" He tossed her halisen onto her desk. Realization hit Kaname about as subtely as an angry rhino.

"AAAHHH!!!" She yelled, pointing at Yukiochi, "You're that guy from this morning! The guy who helped me up!"

Yukiochi stared at her. "Umm, yeah..." He scratched his face, slightly confused, "You just realized that? And what's with the overreaction? The teacher's going to get pissed at you, y'know." At this, Kaname clapped her hands over her mouth, and after checking that the situation was still safe, leaned over again.

"Well," she whispered, "Thanks for helping me up this morning, was really nice of you." She smiled at him. "I hope we can be friends."

Yukiochi stared at her, slightly dumbstruck, and laughed softly. "Yeah, that'd be pretty sweet."

As Kaname returned to her book, Sousuke leaned over. "Kaname, do you know him?" he whispered.

"Not really," she replied, "I tripped this morning, and he helped me up. That's all." Sousuke sat back in his seat, cupping his chin with his hand.

"Hmm...If that's all, then that's good. But be careful around him, Kaname, something doesn't feel right about him..." He stared at Yukiochi. "I just can't tell what..."

.............

............

The bell rang, and the students all rushed the door like a pack of rabid dogs after a rabbit. "Heh," Kaname laughed, "I knew it would be packed today, so I brought my own lunch! Ah, the freedom of eating without worry..." She patted the bento box lovingly. "Tempura, gyoza, tempura, pickled veggies, and even sweet egg, all on top of delicious white rice!"

'I even brought a share for Sousuke." Kaname grinned to herself, 'This ought to grab his attention!'

"Woah!" Kyouko exclaimed, "That's amazing, Kana-chan! It looks sooo good!" She clicked a picture of the extravagent lunch and whipped out her own lunch box. "I've only got leftovers from yesterday's dinner..." she pouted. "Neh, Sagara-kun, Yukiochi-kun, what did you guys bring?"

Sousuke reached into his bag and pulled out what looked like shriveled pieces of bark. "Beef Jerky."....okay, shriveled pieces of beef.

Yukiochi reached into his bag and pulled out a box, and opened it. Inside was pancakes covered with bananas, strawberry's, blueberry's, whipped cream, sprinkles, jelly beans, a cherry on top, and finally, enough maple syrup to fill a lake(Yeck!! XP). "I've got the Yuki-Suprise! It's my favorite!" The group stared at the mess inside with repulsion, each person imagining the horrors they would suffer from taking a sing bite of the monsterous creation.

'That thing will give you a HEART attack with one bite...' Kaname thought, turning green from the smell. Yukiochi grabbed a knife and fork, and after tucking in his napkin, dug in. The ensuing scene was so horrific, the author had to censore it to save the readers. After his meal, Yukiochi wiped his mouth, and seemed downtrodden.

"W-What's wrong Yukiochi-kun?" A terrified Kyouko hesitantly asked, "Was it not good?"

"Hmm," Yukiochi kicked back in his chair and thought for a bit. "It wasn't sweet enough..." At this, Kyouko fell off the chair and, to no ones suprise, passed out. As Kazama and Ono-D carried Kyouko off to the infirmary, Yukiochi stretched out, balancing on the two hind legs of his chair. Sousuke, who was munching on his beef jerkey contentedly, instantly saw it. Although it was black to blend in with the coat, the shape of the hilt was unmistakable. Yukiochi had a knife. And it was no ordinary knife, it was a specially crafted combat knife. Only professionals could handle those. Sousuke reacted immediately. A threat was present, and it was only two meters away from him. He jumped from his desk and tackled Yukiochi to the floor. The two scrambled around on the floor for a few seconds before breaking away. Sousuke drew his gun, took aim, and fired. The bullets flew straight towards the middle of Yukiochi's forehead, but things would not be that easy. Yukiochi flipped backwards onto his hands, and while still in his handstand, he kicked up a chair with a sweep of his leg, and mule kicked the furniture so that it flew straight into Sousuke. He flipped back onto his feet, and laughed, bouncing on his toes.

"Sousuke!" Kaname yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Stay back!" Sousuke bellowed as he climbed to his feet, stopping Kaname in her tracks, "He's dangerous!" From his eyes, Kaname knew he was dead serious.

Yukiochi whistled softly. "Oh? So I'm dangerous, am I?" He raised his fists into fighting position. "That's kind of insulting, coming from you." He grinned at Sousuke.

"Why don't we find out just who's more dangerous, Mr. Lone Ranger?" He rushed in, throwing a flurry of strikes. Not even Sousuke was able to keep up with all of them. A punch to the gut, a kick to the ribs, an elbow to the jaw.

"Sousuke!" Kaname took a step forward, only to retreat immedietly, or risk losing her arm. "Sousuke, move back! Make some room!"

"Understood!" Sousuke lept backwards while shooting, and rolled into a crouched position, firing at the shadow that was Yukiochi. Suddenly, Yukiochi grabbed Sousuke's gun arm, forcing around his head, past his ear, and the sergeant felt a fist impact his liver with the strength of a bull. He quickly recovered and grabbed Yukiochi's jacket with his other hand, using Judo to flip the man onto his back. Yukiochi refused to release Sagara's hand, dragging Sousuke down with him, keeping the gun past his head the entire time. The two scruffled on the floor again, and finally, a victor was decided. Sousuke, gun still pinned, this time with its barrel to the floor, had trapped Yukiochi under him, in a standard mounted position.

"Surrender," he spat, "And I will ensure your safety until interrogation."

Yukiochi sneered, seemingly unfazed. "Why the hell would I do that? With your gun the way it is, you cant shoot me anyways."

Sousuke paused, but continued. "Surrender. Even if I can't shoot you, with your current position, it's only a matter of time until you lose your grip. And I am a very patient man."

"Hah!" Sousuke stared at Yukiochi as he exploded into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny, you damn terrorist?!" He yelled. Suddenly, he panicked, "It couldn't be, is it a bomb?!"

"Hoo boy..." Yukiochi chuckled, "No, there's no bomb." Sousuke looked back at him. "I was just thinking about how stupid you were."

"What?" Sousuke gripped Yukiochi's shirt even tighter. "What do you mean stupid?"

Yukiochi smiled. "Well, just because you have my shoulders pinned, it doesn't mean I'm helpless y'know?" Staring at Sagara's confused face, he let out an exasperated sigh. Suddenly, Sousuke felt something tapping against his inner thigh. Something hard, and cold, even through the trousers. It was the knife. "You get it now?" Yukiochi laughed, "It's checkmate, man! You can't shoot me, but with just a flick of the wrist, you'll be one nut short of a pair." He grinned. Suddenly, he let go of Sousuke's arm and, using his now free arm to grab the sergeant's neck, pulled the bewildered man into a full blown kiss. Sousuke felt a tongue force its way into his mouth and slide down his throat. Shocked, he fell backwards, barely missing the edge of the bladed weapon, and sat on the floor, panting for breath. Trying to recompose himself, he raised the pistol. There was a flash, and as the knife went back into it's sheath, Sagara's pistol barrel fell to pieces. Suddenly, Yukiochi was behind him, and put him into an arm lock.

"I saw you eyeing me in class." He whispered into Sousuke's ear,

"You were giving me the look. The look that only people on high alert have." He licked the side of Sousuke's neck, from the base, to right under his ear.

"You were all innocent, but you still got that weird vibe from me." A hand slipped under his shirt, feeling his stomach and chest.

"Want me to tell you what that feeling was?" A gentle nibble on the earlobe.

"I know what it was, you terrorist." Sousuke hissed, "It was simply me reacting to your intentions, even if you didn't say them out loud!"

Yukiochi let out a low chuckle, his wandering hand already exploring all of the insides of Sagara's shirt, and was now carressing his neck. "If that were the case you would have attacked right away." He clutched the soldier's neck gently.

"You didnt attack right away because you didn't know what the feeling was." A swift kick to the back of the legs, and Sousuke was kneeling on the floor.

"You see, you reacted to something else in me, and it was pretty close to my intentions, but not quite." Yukiochi twisted Sagara's wrist, and the remainder of the gun fell out of his hands.

"You reacted, not because I'm a threat," his other hand grasped the the top of Sagara's head, and forcefully turned it towards him.

"but because I'm-" Yukiochi descended again, stealing a drawn out kiss from Sousuke, sucking on the tip of his tongue, and massaging it with his own. Sousuke struggled, but soon, his body went limp, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"-_Gay_" the final word was whispered sensually, as their lips parted. Suddenly, all hands removed themselves from Sousuke's body, and a push in the back sent him sprawled out on the floor, his unconscious body twitching, remainders of Yukiochi's saliva still dripping from his mouth. Yukiochi towered over him, laughing. He licked his lips, and wiped them with his thumb.

"You know what, Sagara Sousuke-kun?" He said with a radiant smile. "I think you're my type."


End file.
